1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a foldable handle for a cook-pot, or other style pot or container, particularly a cook-pot for use by backpackers or other users needing to prepare food or heated beverages with minimal supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, conventional approaches involve either cook-pots with fixed handles, which are bulky and awkward to pack, particularly when space is limited such as in a backpacking situation, or cook-pots with removable handles, which are more easily packed, but the separate handle can easily be lost or damaged, making continued safe use of the cook-pot impossible.
Thus, what is needed is a handle for a cook-pot that is permanently affixed thereto, but is movable between an opened position, where the handle can be used to safely manipulate the cook-pot, for example when the cook-pot is heated from cooking, and a closed position, where the cross-sectional area of the cook-pot and handle are minimized for easy packing and storage.